


You Worry Over Nothing

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Something has been on Draco's mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [partitioning (watchpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchpoint/gifts).



They were sitting in their 'cozy' kitchen in their flat, eating breakfast. It was quiet overall besides the sounds of chewing, and of the neighbor's radio set to Muggle Opera.

"I think I want to become a professor."

Harry's head shot up from the letter Hermione had sent him from the United States. His boyfriend was fiddling with hair, something Draco tended to do when he was nervous. "Pardon?" he asked to be polite.

"There's an opening at Hogwarts for the Ancient Runes position. _And_ I think I want to apply."

Harry crinkled his forehead. "You never mentioned this before."

Draco shrugged with one shoulder. "I dunno. It's something I have been bouncing about in my head. "I really liked Ancient Runes during our-- my last year. It was... interesting and challenging. It makes me a little sad that there's no one to teach it now."

" _Oh_ ," Harry's voice went up an octave which was quite embarrassing. "Then you should go for it."

Draco's voice was hopeful, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, of course."

A tiny smile crossed Draco's lips, and he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

The conversation was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
